Percius Marillac
|image = Percius.JPG |image-size = 250px |image-caption = Protrayed by: Colin Morgan |Created By= The Bard |status= Active |Gender=Male |Age= 25 |Species= Human |Position= Prince of Xehacora |affiliation = Xehacora}}Percius Marillac is the second son of Queen Maleficent of Xehacora and the first legitimate son of the King of Xehacora and Queen Maleficent. He is a gentle soul who pretended to fail as a child to spare feelings of his brothers and keep himself safe from their competitive natures. He also shares a magical bond with D'Artagnan, a pauper from Xehacora. It was only after Percy learned of the wicked deeds performed by his mother, that he truly began acting the fool to give him the freedom to secretly help those he could from facing his mother's wrath. His gallantry eventually cost him his humanity when he promised to help the White Court find their missing princess and was cursed into the form of a frog when he got too close to the truth. Now the guest of the Sultan of Solhara, he is a frog by day and a man by night with no knowledge of the curse that has complicated his life so immensely. Even a frog, Percius is only just beginning to understand the gravity of the curse that binds him. The Precious Prince When Percius Marillac was born, he was a very weak and sickly babe that was given only a few hours to live. Maleficent knew that she could not allow the child to die. His sickly nature was due in no small part to her extensive use of dark magic, and since her first son, Jalan, was not even the child of the King but the product of an affair, she was certain that if Percy died suspicions would be aroused about her intentions in Xehacora. So, she sent a servant forth to obtain a child of similar age from a nearby orphanage. Using the same dark magic that had caused Percy's birth defects, Maleficent magically bound her child and the orphan so that Percy was revitalized by the orphaned babe's good health. The true cost of that curse would not be known for many years. In reality, Percy's sickly state was brought on by the inner efforts of Adora to preserve something of herself within the wicked Maleficent. With her existence being consumed by Maleficent and the godhood of Vengeance, Adora used all but he last of her existence to bestow her blessing upon the babe and create a child who was the offspring of her very soul. The sickly prince was quickly termed 'Precious' by the people of Xehacora who saw the weak newborn and his courageous battle for life as a sign of great strength. When he survived and grew into a young man, it was called favor from the gods for the Precious Prince. Percy accepted his role as 'the spare' without much concern on the subject and quickly learned that this role meant he could not be smarter or perform better than his elder brother, the 'rightful' heir. He also learned much later that he could not perform better than his young brother whose competitive spirit and violent nature would make besting him very perilous to Percy's health. And so, despite the pain it caused him to be looked down upon by his parents, Percy pretended to be much less intelligent and physically capable than he truly was. The Fool One night, restless after being ridiculed by his mother for not being as smart or as physically capable as his brothers, Percy witnessed his mother and her adviser, Corvus Dagonite, doing unspeakable things to a young man they had taken captive. From their discussions during the torture, this was not the first nor would it be the last. He followed Dagonite to the catacombs beneath the castle and found a mass grave there of all of the souls Dagonite and Maleficent had sacrificed to their experiments. Overcome with horror and grief, Percius Marillac determined to do whatever he could to stop his mother's evil acts and save what souls he could. To do this, he began acting the fool in front of everyone. He fell asleep in important meetings, changed the subject to trivial things when conversations became too intense, and garnered for himself a reputation as a womanizer and a young man who never missed a party. He concerned himself only with having a good time and pampering himself with the finest in fashion...all the while doing what he could in secret to help the poor of Xehacora and spirit was souls he could out of the castle and away from his mother's cruel magicks. Unbeknownst to him, his presence that night had not gone unnoticed by Dagonite. However, the loss of his godhood had begun to soften his heart and upon witnessing Percy's actions afterwards, he was easily able to determine that Percius was all that remained of his once beloved Adora, a creature who had all but been destroyed by the gift he had bestowed upon her after the loss of her own godhood. Torn between his loytalty to Maleficent and his love for Adora, Dagon used what small power he had been allowed to maintain upon gifting his godhood to Maleficent to bless Percius making him the only known creature in creation known to be blessed by both Mercy and Vengeance in his lifetime. It was Dagon's intentions to protect what small piece of Adora remained in the world, not just from Maleficent's wrath, but from the darkness of Vengeance itself. It had been his power that had destroyed Adora once, he could not bear to see it happen a second time. The true nature of Dagonite's blessing is not yet realized, nor are the effects of the mixed blessings of Vengeance and Mercy upon the Demigod child. The Pauper As a young man, Percy encountered a pauper from a nearby orphanage. The pauper, named D'Artagnan' was the same boy to whom the prince had been magically bound at birth. The two forged a bond and learned that if they traded attire, they could make the world see them as the other boy. The prince could appear as a pauper, the pauper could appear as the prince. And so, the boys set out on many adventures learning to see the world from the other boy's point of view. It was these adventures that first allowed Percy to see the plight of the common man and filled his heart with compassion for their suffering. It was these adventures that saw Percius Marillac promising that someday he would find a way to help the poor. The Frog It was during his trips into Allutheria where he attended parties at the Red and White Courts, that he was deeply moved by the suffering of the White Queen as she grieved her daughter, Odette, who had been missing for fifty years. Anxious to do what he could to help her, he promised to find what information he could in Ga'leah. His information led him to the Yarrow where a chance encounter with the very agent of the Red Court placed to keep Odette cursed and far from Allutheria found him cursed into the form of a frog. Little did Percius know, that the curse which had transformed him also transformed D'Artagnan through the bond they shared. Unfortunately, when D'Artagnan tried to seek help for his friend, he saw something he was never meant to see while wearing the guise of Percius Marillac and was cursed to forget...a curse that was directed at Percius and left the poor prince with a terrible bout of amnesia every night he regained his human form. He spent many days wandering around the forest attempting to understand what happened to him and how to reverse it, at the same time encountering many of the Yarrow's more famous residents. Eventually, he was captured and found himself sold to the Sultan of Solhara to add to his menagerie. With time, he learned that he was returning to human form every night and had no knowledge of his curse. Unsure of what dangers might befall him at night so unprepared, he decided to trust the Grand Vizier's daughter with his true identity. Some time later, he also learned that his clothing did not reset each evening as his mind seemed to, allowing him to leave himself notes about important people and facts such as what he had learned thus far concerning his curse. Two of the most important notes concerning his encounter with the Starmaker and a certain handmaiden of which he has already become enamored.